


'Love makes you stronger, yet more vulnerable. '

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus and Alec stick together, Minor Angst, My take on the last scene... putting my own twist to it, Spoilers for 3x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Spoilers for 3x20 ahead“I love you,” said Alec, his voice giving away how emotional he was despite him trying to control himself the best way he could, but he was failing miserably. Alec was slowly breaking, his tears visible in his eyes, fearing to overflow and roll down his cheeks.“I love you too, Alexander,” said Magnus back and Alec gave him another smile. They both leaned in for a kiss… for a goodbye kissThe ending scene, with my own twist on it





	'Love makes you stronger, yet more vulnerable. '

Magnus' face was shining as he was looking at his entire world; at the person that he loved the most and despite everything going around them, all that he could register was Alexander. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, a Shadowhunter that loved him so much, whose love was so selfless and pure that it almost made Magnus weep as he slowly looked down, biting onto his lower lip. Alec was still in shock; he and Magnus were together again, but now he was already talking about leaving for Edom and Alec couldn't wrap his head around that. He had just gotten Magnus back and now he'd be leaving to close the rift... Alec felt his chest tightening and even though he was glad he and Magnus made up, he needed to tell him. He needed to let him know about the proposal that was supposed to happen. If not, then-

''Magnus, you can't,'' said Alec, whose voice was shaking and then it trailed off, but he need in Alec's voice was enough to keep Magnus quiet, looking up at his... _boyfriend_ and he stopped talking for a moment or so. ''There's something I had to do,'' stammered Alec and then shook his head, gritting his teeth, because he didn't know how to tell him. It wasn't the right time, but he also didn't know when... _if_ Magnus was coming back and he felt choked up. ''There's-there's,'' he stammered again and gently held Magnus' shoulder. ''There's something I had to say-'' he started again, but Magnus interrupted him.

The warlock knew exactly what Alexander was wanting to tell him and he... smiled. Still, in the time of need, Alexander was adorable and he couldn't help but to smile, ignoring the pain his heart for the time being. ''I know,'' whispered Magnus and held Alec's hand, who frowned. _Magnus knew?!_ ''Needless to say,'' said Magnus as his smile was widening. ''You forgot something back in New York,'' he then finally said as the smile tugged on his lips wider. Just the thought of Alexander wanting to propose to him melted his heart and completely healed it. Never had he been married and now-

The frown remained on Alec's face as Magnus slowly opened up his hand, the furrow in between his eyebrows deepening when he saw Magnus holding their family ring. Alec exhaled deeply and he felt his heart beating faster... he had to remind himself to breathe, because the tightness in his chest was too much. With a smile on his face, Magnus conjured up _another_ ring and Alec's eyes widened as he tried to focus on what was happening in the present and not what Magnus would-

They both smiled in unison, Alec's breath still shaking as Magnus spoke up. ''Alexander Gideon Lightwood,'' said Magnus. A sad smile appeared on Alec's lips as he shook his head, almost not allowing himself to believe that this was true. That this was really happening. All that he ever wanted, Magnus and him- And then Magnus said the words he never thought he'd actually say to someone else, ''will you marry me?'' asked Magnus softly, almost afraid, but still certain in what he was saying.

Alec took a breath in, ignoring the need to cry as he took the ring into his hand. “Only if you’ll marry me too,” he said, trying to sound smug, but his words came out shaky, breathy and he was-

Magnus slowly slipped the ring onto Alec’s finger, whose breath was shaking, his chest bursting with happiness, which was about to get soon crushed, shattered and Magnus didn’t want to think of that. Magnus had to look down as Alec looked up at him again and gently held his hand as he got ready to slip the ring on Magnus’ finger as well, hands shaky. The way he was holding his hand was just so precious… holding Magnus as if he was afraid he’d hurt him. Gently, lovingly and then he finally dared to slip the ring down Magnus’ finger, who felt his heart melting. They both had to take in a deep breath, because it was all too much and when Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes, he-

“I love you,” said Alec, his voice giving away how emotional he was despite him trying to control himself the best way he could, but he was failing miserably. Alec was slowly breaking, his tears visible in his eyes, fearing to overflow and roll down his cheeks.

“I love you too, Alexander,” said Magnus back and Alec gave him another smile. They both leaned in for a kiss… for a _goodbye_ kiss, but then got interrupted. Magnus saw the explosion in the background and he knew that he needed to get moving. To go to Edom and close that rift, which would mean him having to stay down there if he didn’t want it to be reopened, but at least it would keep Alexander safe. Magnus felt his heart chipping as he quickly created portal. He couldn’t bear to be there for much longer as Alec was visibly crumbling apart as well.

Then something happened. Alec didn’t know what, but as Magnus created that portal to Edom, Alec’s body moved on its own. Before Magnus would be able to walk into it and disappear, Alec chased after him, grabbed his wrist and stopped him from going. Magnus turned around to face him and Alec shook his head, tears on his cheeks, visible how broken he was. He had just gotten Magnus… his _home_ back, he couldn’t lose him again. Home was where Magnus was.

“Magnus, wait,” stammered Alec and saw his sister and brother frowning behind him.

“Alexander, I need to close the rift, there’s not much time-”

“You-you said that you’d be much stronger in Edom, yes?” stammered Alec, ignoring the tears on his cheeks, wiping them away and Magnus nodded. “Imagine-imagine how powerful you’d be if I was there as well,” added Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened. For a second he didn’t get what Alec was suggesting, but then it hit him hard and he shook his head.

“Alexander, no,” said Magnus. He couldn’t let Alec go with him to Edom. Edom was a dangerous place for immortals, so to mention a mortal stepping willingly inside without having a plan to come back. Magnus’ heart ached and he wished Alexander would be with him, but he needed to keep Alec safe. “Absolutely not,” said Magnus and Alec sniffled.

“What do you want me to do then?” whispered Alec, sniffling, then sobbing as he looked down. “Watch you just walk away?” he asked and wiped his tears away. “I can’t-can’t lose you again Magnus, I just got you back,” he said and then held onto Magnus’ shoulders, gripping tightly onto him. “Please let me come with you. I’m begging you. You’d be stronger with me. Remember the time you borrowed my strength?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded. “It-it could be like that… all over again,” he said, trying to grasp on everything and anything-

“Alec, no,” said Jace.

“Jace’s right, it’s far too dangerous,” said Izzy.

“And we need you here, we have to-”

“You said once that you wouldn’t bear to lose Clary again,” said Alec and looked at Jace, who quickly looked down, because he knew what his brother meant. If it was Clary, he’d probably go with her. “Besides,” said Alec and looked at Magnus, smiling. “I can’t let my fiancé leave just like that, can’t be a runaway groom, now can you?” joked Alec, trying to make it sound funny, but his voice fell flat and Magnus bowed his head down, Alec still holding onto him.

“Alexander, I _can’t,_ ” whispered Magnus. “If anything would happen to you, I’d-”

“It won’t,” promised him Alec.

“You can’t know that for sure,” whispered Magnus and shook his head. “Don’t give me promises you can’t keep. I-”

“I have my bow and arrows, you have your magic. Together, we’re unstoppable,” said Alec and gently cradled Magnus’ face, lifting it up and his eyes widened when he saw that there were fresh traces of tears on Magnus’ face and he frowned. Truth was, Magnus was yearning for Alexander to come with him. He was afraid to face Edom alone, but with Alexander by his side-

_Love makes you stronger, yet more vulnerable._

Funny how true that was.

“Okay,” said Magnus and Alec crushed their lips together. Jace wanted to protest again, but Isabelle made him shut up with a stern look and the blonde just looked down. “God, Alexander, I love you so much,” he whispered into their kiss and Alec hugged him, holding him tightly to himself as he slowly let go and then looked at his Parabatai, Clary and Izzy.

Alec hugged all three of them, Izzy being the last one and he heard her sniffling, wiping her tears as they pulled back. She hated this arrangement too, but it was Alec’s choice and she was going to respect it. “After this is all over,” said Alec, trying not to break down. “You all better come and save us, understood?” asked Alec and Izzy nodded. “After all, we have our wedding to plan,” teased Alec, Izzy gently smacking his shoulder, but then hugged him again, pulling away and Alec’s eyes searched for Magnus, who was waiting for him by the portal. “See you all soon,” promised Alec with a wink and tried to ignore Izzy’s sobs and Jace’s pain through their Parabatai bond.

“Ready?” asked Magnus and extended out his hand to Alec.

“Yeah,” said Alec and gripped onto Magnus’ hand tightly, fingers linked together as he held tightly onto his _fiancé._ “Let’s go kick some demon butt,” said Alec then, Magnus smiling despite the tears in his eyes, pulling Alec into a kiss before they stepped through the portal, which closed soon after and Jace let his Seraph blade fall onto the floor when he realised his Parabatai was gone, bowing his head down.

It didn’t take long before the skies of Alicante to start clearing up and the trio looked at each other, Jace’s hand over his Parabatai rune and he closed his eyes. It didn’t seem like Alec was in any kind of pain, which was good. But still-

“They did it,” said Clary, sniffling and she looked at Izzy.

“They’ve saved us all… now it’s our time to save them and bring them back,” said Izzy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
